1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless LAN relay device.
2. Description of the Background Art
A wireless Local Area Network (LAN) is becoming popular in recent years. The wireless LAN is a network environment where interactive communication using radio waves is performed between a wireless LAN access point (wireless LAN relay device) and a terminal having a wireless LAN connection device (for example, a personal computer or the like). In such a wireless LAN, anyone can intercept, without using any special tool, details of communication taking place in a range where radio waves are reachable. To take measures against such a risk of interception, a technique of encrypting packets wirelessly transmitted between a wireless LAN relay device and a terminal is disclosed (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-111544).
However, to encrypt a packet, various settings relating to security need to be performed on a wireless LAN relay device, and thus the user needs to have knowledge relating to security.
An object of the present invention is to solve one or more of the above problems, and to provide a technique of enabling simple and easy security settings on wireless LAN relay devices.